New Addition
by Freeman009
Summary: Two enemies face up and are forced to work together the Combine forces down. Will they fight each other after the Combine forces are taken down. Or will they be friends?


****I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to VALVE**

Old Nemesis

It was a day like any other. Grey, dark and cold as grey clouds loomed in the sky creating and completing the mood of the once vibrant happy busy city which was reduced to crumbling and rotted buildings. The streets full discarded weapons and rubble from battles that had raged in the streets between the rebel forces and combine forces. It of course was quiet and empty. Gordon thought to himself as he moved along the streets crowbar in one hand with his trusty and favourite weapon the shotgun strapped to his back. He had been in search for any possible surviving rebel teams and also had the hope that he would find Alyx and the others. He had been separated from the group after the Borealis trip where the Combine had shot their chopper down. When the back up chopper arrived the capacity was already full so he decided to find his way back again giving the rebels an opportunity to survive. He had his HEV suit, he could survive the cold arctic weather and any danger that may have lurked out there. The rebels didn't they didn't really stand a chance. By thinking and getting lost in thought again he didn't notice the men in camouflage uniform watching him from the wall of a still in tact building. Little did he know that was the base of an old nemesis Corporal Adrian Shephard who wanted nothing more than to watch him die. The one who had pointed out Gordon walking through the street was a soldier who looked to be in his forties. He had short medium brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and stalky with a chiselled face and went by the name Gabriel Jackson. The other soldier was in his thirties with short blonde hair, grey eyes and was short and went by the name Fredrick Mercia. Jackson nudged Mercia getting his attention then pointed out to Gordon.

"_Hey isn't that Freeman, the one Corporal Shephard wants to kill?" _

Jackson asked. Mercia looked over and squinted to get a better look then nodded.

" _yea it is let's go get that son of a bitch Corporal Shephard will want to deal with him" _

Mercia agreed and jumped off the make shift ramp against the wall. They both grabbed weapons and snuck out following Gordon undetected. They followed him a little ways past their base. Gordon having the feeling he was being watched stopped to survey the area behind him seeing nothing the first time. After a few more minutes without anything happening he turned and continued to move through the streets. His main objective was to find others or possibly by a lucky chance which usually wasn't in his favour a rebel outpost. Again lost in thought Jackson and Mercia tackled him to the ground. That was when he finally snapped to attention but was too late.

" _We go you, you son of a bitch"_

Jackson said standing in front of him. It took Gordon to realize who had tackled him that way. He gasped having a flashback of the last time he had came face to face with the Marines. It wasn't pretty the first time around and it certainly wasn't the second time around.

With Mercia holding Gordon's left arm behind his back knee pressed into his back to keep him down he slowly reached for his crowbar then swung it across Jackson's shins hearing it hit as Jackson went down to his knees.

"_Curse you Freeman" _

Jackson growled under his breath grabbing the crowbar forcefully out of his hand striking him back knocking his glasses off his face.

" _how does it feel getting hit with your own weapon?"_

He asked Gordon as he slowly rose to his feet after letting Gordon put his glasses back on. Gordon was then led back to their base by gunpoint then was lined up against the wall where another Marine went and got the Corporal.

"_Corporal we have someone you have been waiting for"_

Mercia said saluting Corporal Shephard. Shephard stood and moved to the soldier.

"_Show me"_

He ordered following Mercia down a long narrow stone wall that led to the outside where Gordon was held. As he got to the entrance a grin spread on his face at the site of who they brought in this time. Little did he know his foe was a mute in fact he didn't know.

"_Ah Freeman. Gordon Freeman the son of a bitch that caused me to loose my troops and caused my life to royaly fuck over. Congratulations because I am going to kill you."_

Corporal Shephard commented.

" _Then again you've come this far we could use someone like you on our team" What do you say Freeman? Either I kill you right here, right now on the spot like I want to do. Or. You can join use and I won't kill you"_

He offered.

Since Gordon couldn't speak he stepped forward and gave a cautious nod. He wasn't about to fully trust him.

" _Jackson. Give Freeman back his crowbar"_

He ordered while turning and walking back down the hallway.

" _Yes sir!"_

Jackson responded saluting and handed Gordon back his crowbar with a glare who glared right back. Without hesitation he followed Adrian down the hall who turned and sighed. The urge to kill Gordon was still there but he hid that for the time being. He wanted to get rid of the combine before he killed Gordon. He thought to himself but that could change so far to him Gordon seemed decent.

_What is it Freeman?"_

Adrian asked making Gordon stop in front of him. Gordon of course said nothing. His stare and how tired he looked made Adrian think he wanted to know where to rest if he could.

" _Oh yea two doors down from this one is an extra room. Rest there Gordon. We pull out tomorrow"_

Adrian said getting a nod from Gordon before turning to his own room. Gordon watched as he disappeared through a doorway just before his then went to his closing the door behind him. He was thankful for the opportunity to rest but he didn't let his guard down. He slept with his crowbar in hand. Just in case but nothing happened. Soon they would rise to head out to destroy the remaining base of what was left of the Combine which was still a large group of them*

**Sorry if the first chapter isn't all too great. I certainly had fun writing it leave reviews **


End file.
